


If it weren't for Smaug...

by BleuBombshell



Series: Six-Sentence Meme Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, six sentence meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six sentence meme glossing over Thorin and Thranduils relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it weren't for Smaug...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write sex sentence fics for all my favorite pairings now xD I was so proud of my Thrandolas fic, I decided to write a Thorinduil one :3 un-beta'd

It was like this all the time, and probably incredibly unhealthy for the both of them; certainly very dangerous.

 

Thorin was a prince of Erebor for Aule's sake, Thror would disown him and cut ties with the elves of greenwood if he found out their king was fucking his grandson.

 

Having an allegiance between dwarves and elves based off of trade was unstable enough, and King Thror would never allow his subjects, much less his grandson a relationship with an elf, even if it was the king.

 

That was before the dragon came, laid waste to Erebor and Dale, and Thorin watched the man he love turn around and forsake them forever; until he would, years later, be caught up in the elf's kingdom again, and again have Smaug to thank for that.

 

He should thank Smaug, really; without attempting a quest for his old kingdom he would have never seen Thranduil again.

 

And now he'd never leave him again.


End file.
